<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All For the Raven Cycle... by soggy_glowworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502339">All For the Raven Cycle...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_glowworm/pseuds/soggy_glowworm'>soggy_glowworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/j /j /j, Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Crack, Goodbye, Joke Fic, NVM THEYRE ALL VERY OUT OF CHARACTER, OK I'LL STOP TAGGING RANDOM SHIT NOW, Ok bye, Out of Character, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sharks, adam is referred to as "newt", again i'm so sorry, also sorry i dont know how to edit or structure sentences, apologizing to these fandoms, help lmao, i didn't read this over, i just... wrote and posted HAKJNADSFKJ, kevin day is underrated, mention of neil turning into poop?, none of it is, not afraid to get controversial, ooc adam probs, ooc andew probs, ooc kevin probably, ooc neil probs, ooc ronan probably, please read this it's worth it, pls don't take this seriously, probably, ronan is referred to as "rowan", the pairing neil/andrew is overrated sorry, this is my takeaway along with the dumb jokes i made LMFAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_glowworm/pseuds/soggy_glowworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oh my god i am so sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All For the Raven Cycle...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All five of them knew what they were devoted to. The Game. It was all for the Game. Originally, there were many of them. Dozens and dozens of teams, competing in the Game. There were only five left. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew what that meant. There could only be four players per round, the rules were extremely strict. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go." He tried to keep the shakiness from his voice, though it still kept a tremble to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His teammates nodded at him; not all of them were going to be his teammates anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin turned on a heel and walked to the shore of the beach. The others followed distantly behind him. Once they reached the beach, they began to call for the Shark. A necessary component for the Game, if there were too many players left. "Sh-Shark?" Andrew called out stupidly, staring at the water. </span>
</p>
<p><span>"You're an idiot." Newt shot him a glare. He began speaking in tongues, or some shit, and a fin rose slowly out of the water. </span><span><br/></span> <span>"There it is..." Kevin muttered, his muscles tensing slightly. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>The shark began to expose its head, and it spoke: "Neil. You sacrifice him, or you all die. There is no choice. Give him to me." Andrew felt sweat bead at his forehead, he prepared to yell, defend, anything-- Rowan tossed Neil in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't afford to lose everyone just because you and your dumb boyfriend are together." Rowan spat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan and Newt rowed across the ocean in thick silence. Neither of them were ready. They prepared their rackets as they landed against the sandy shore of the island. The two watched Kevin and Andrew clutch their rackets as well. All they could do was wait for Neil to be digested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What seemed like hours and hours passed before the shit-ball that Neil now was floated to the surface, in front of Rowan and Newt. They picked it up, and waited for Kevin and Andrew to signal that they were ready. At the signal, Newt threw the Neil-Shit into the air and swatted it with the racket. It flew and Kevin hit it with a force even stronger. This went on for a long time, until finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan was exhausted. He brought up a weak arm and limply hit the Neil-Shit. It flew pathetically about halfway out, before plopping into the ocean. The Shark appeared almost immediately in front of Rowan and Newt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin strained his neck, tapping Andrew frantically. "Look, we won!" A relieved sigh pushed from Andrew's throat, as he collapsed onto his knees. Kevin sat next to him, equally relieved though silent about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt punched Rowan in the shoulder. "How could you do this to us?? You've gone and gotten us killed! I hate you so much!!" He screamed, voice tattered with disuse and raw emotion. The Shark swallowed them both whole, digested quickly, and shit them out on the beach by Andrew and Kevin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the intial disgust, Andrew and Kevin knew what they had to do to solidify their win. They shoved the Rowan-Shit and Newt-Shit on sticks and roasted them over a fire. And ate them. But... They had won the game. And survived another day. Though, tomorrow, they knew they had to finish it. And battle each other. Andrew shivered at the mere thought of it, but turned his attention back to Roasted Rowan-Shit. That burning bridge would be crossed when the Shark pushes him onto it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELP JKDSFNSDJ okay so this is a joke fic. i know nothing about the raven cycle, nor all for the game! this was something i'm making for my friend because i was on facetime with them and i asked them to give me something they know (that i know nothing about) so i could tell them a summary of what i thought it was (jokingly) and i was told to summarize all for the game; i accidentally threw in some raven cycle characters though! this is a recreation/written down version of what i told them HAHAHHA anyway enjoy</p>
<p>i'm so sorry to trc and aftg fans that i'm hurting rn /j /lh</p>
<p>also despite knowing nothing about either of these things, KEVIN DAY IS UNDERRATED AF!! peace out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>